Ghoste
by Kindred01
Summary: Kobra Kid is in crash and is handcuffed to a Drac and stuck in the middled of the zones alone,  Party Poison and the others have to team up with another Drac to find to two. with some Sexiness


Party Poison's POV:

Me and Fun Ghoul both heard it over the radio "It looks like Jet-Star and the Kobra kid had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica and uh got themselves ghosted, dusted out on route Guano." I felt my heart scream at me to get over to Route Guano, I got back into the car along with Fun Ghoul and me drove off, it was for the fact that they are our friends because Kobra Kid is my brother my baby brother and Jet Star and Fun Ghoul are like brothers to me I had to see if this was a lie a string of words that got messed up as it got passed down the line.

We got to Route Guano and found it all torn up, cars and bodies lay everywhere, I hear people call names out to friends or secrete relatives, "PARTY?" Called Fun Ghoul I ran over to find him with Jet Star, he was a wake and alive, oh thank god, I ran over and knelt by him he was shot in the back of the leg and had a crack to the head  
>"Hey guy." He winced as Fun ripped his jean getting a better look at his wound, I pulled him into a hug<br>"Thank fuck your okay. Where is Kobra?" I said to him, He pulled away and winced again  
>"Don't you know?" my eyes widen<br>"No we heard on the radio that you guys got ghosted."  
>"Party I don't know, once I was shot I hit my head all I remember is your guys." My heart sunk, as we got Jet back to the car.<p>

Fun Ghoul's POV:

Party looks pale like he was going to be sick but he was keeping it together, like he always does but I knew him and I know him to well, inside he is screaming, crying and it's all bubbling away inside of him, "HEY, GUY'S HEY?" I heard someone shout, Jet was in the car at the back laying down, me and Party looked around to see a young woman run up to us she had her arm bandage up blood showing underneath, her hair was three shade of green, it was a bob cut and it flick out in all direction  
>"Yeah?" I asked she stood in front of me<br>"I'm Green Line the guy with him was taking away." She said  
>"By who?" I heard Party asked as he slammed the door shut and walked up to her<br>"You not going to like this three Drac's took him and a few others as well, they went that way." She pointed her arm out in front of us  
>"Was he a live?" I asked<br>"Oh yes every much so they had to hand cuff him to a Drac." Party wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and swung her around  
>"YOUR AN ANGLE A GREEN ANGEL, THANK YOU." He cried out at her as he set her down she smiled awkwardly<br>"You're welcome, look you better get going." She said  
>"Thanks Green Line." I said as we got into the car and drove off, down the road where she pointed to.<p>

...

Mikey's POV:

I woke up still under the car we crashed, someone shot out a tier and the car flip and we ended up here on and in the sand I pulled myself out feeling my arm tug, I looked back to see the Drac I was handcuff to I forgot about that, I pulled myself free taking the Drac with me, I pulled the mask off to find that this Drac was a girl, "Dam." I muttered as I check to see if she was alive and she was, she looked so pale I couldn't tell if it was because of what happen or because she pale any way but with the black hair it makes her look like a vampire, I checked the others to see if they are a live it seem we're the only ones.  
>As I was sitting with her I found three water cantina and decide to pore one on my sleep companion, she cried and coughed as she open her eyes putting her hands up to stop the water, where there was old scars on her wrists "WHAT THE FUCK?" She cries<br>"Wakey wakey." I said with a smile, she looked at me and frown going for her gun "Sorry Drac but if you shot me I will be dead weight." She sighed  
>"Fine but any more stuns KillJoy and I am Ghosting your arse." I smiled<p>

"So you're a Brit, say something charming." I said to her as we walked away from the car with a busted rucksack with some food, and the cantinas, she looked at me as she unzipped her jumpsuit and pulled her sleeves outs and tied them up around her waist I have to say I was a little disappointed that she was wearing a tank top and not just any tank top but a colored one, it was blue a pale baby blue, she has more scars on her arms not your normal cut yourself kind either,  
>"Look will you shut the hell up, this is not the type of situation I like either so please shut up or sod off." I smiled wider<br>"Well it's not charming but it was British, which is kind of charming in its own rights."  
>"OH FOR GOD SAKES WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, God you must be the most irritating KillJoy ever." She cried out it just made me smile even more, she stopped and looked around "Fuck it all looks alike." She said<br>"Well over there is a half a day's walk to a hut, no one uses it unless you're caught short and need a somewhere to spend the night if we go that way we will get to Zone 6 but that is a three days walk and that way is more sand till you get to the road."  
>"Great!" she cried<br>"In 6 days."  
>"Oh shit, alright the hut it is." She said as we walked towards the hut "How do you know where you are going?" she asked I smiled<br>"I live out here remember I bet this is like your 5th time out here?" she looked down at her feet  
>"My third."<p>

...

Party Poison's POV:

It took us most of the day to find the car and when we did it was turn up and my heart was in my throat, "MIKEY!" I scream as I stop the car with a painful screech as I ran down the bank "MIKEY!" I cried out again as I got to the car, when I had a gun pointed at me, right behind me was Fun and Ray who was now limping they had their guns pointed at the Drac "Put the gun down." I said  
>"No you three and then I will." He said I frowned<br>"At the same time."  
>"Fine." We all lowered our guns and I ducked and looked in the car, I then dived back up<br>"Where is he?" he blinked at me  
>"I was going to ask you almost the same thing with is she?" he pulled his mask off, this is new<br>"Hey I know this is kind of a standoff but there is foot print going that way." Jet pointed out.

We looked at the prints and saw there was two of them, "Alright Drac spill why are you here?" Fun asked, he loosening his jaw  
>"My sister was in that car when she didn't make it back I was sent to find them and I found that. And you?"<br>"My brother was also in that car he's wasn't there." We looked at each other  
>"Alright then how about we work together."<br>"What are you fucking mad?" said Fun I put my hands up  
>"Why?"<br>"We are looking for two people who are chain together, it will be easier if we work together and then once we find them we can go our ways no harm not foul." He said I looked to the others  
>"I don't like it Party." Said Fun<br>"He has a point tho; at least we have a form of agreement that we wouldn't shoot each other for a while…right?" he smile and shrugged  
>"Sure why not, I'm Tony." He said<br>"Party Poison, this Jet Star and fun Ghoul." He raised an eyebrow as I put out my hand,  
>"Three out of four of the Fabulous Killjoys this will be interesting." He said putting his gun away and shakes my hand.<p>

"Rules Tony, One: you don't point your gun at us or any other killjoy. Two: you keep the mask off, and follow us, three: and if we think you are tricking us you will never see your sister again in this life time, think you can hand that Tony."  
>"I can if you can buttercup." fun was looking at me as we walk back to the car,<br>"Party I don't like this."  
>"I know but it better than he following us trying to kill us." I said as we stood behind our car, Jet stood with 'Tony' watching him I took Fun's hand into my own<br>"I don't trust him."  
>"And you think I do, Look my brother is alive out there stuck with a Drac no doubt he is driving her around the bend… I looked behind me and then back… I lifted my hand up to his face and cupped my hands around his face, "…Babe you have to trust me, once we get Mikey back Frank we all be okay."<br>"Gee your using our names again." He said I smiled  
>"I know he can't hear us not with Jet taking to him, come on." I kissed his forehead and was walked back around "Alright you get in the front with me, seeing they had a day head's start it going to be along one seem there is a storm coming and we can't do anything tonight."<br>"Okay so where do we go?"  
>"Bunker." Said Jet I smiled and so did Fun<br>"What's the Bunker?" Tony asked  
>"The only place where you can get a drink and a room, so look less like a Drac or you will be shot just by getting out of this car." I said he rolled his eyes as he unzipped his jump suit and then took his boots off taking the whole thing off to, he was wearing blue jean underneath and a green old arm tank top with dog tags and all he puts back on is his boots and looked at us<br>"Happy."  
>"You have colour and here we thought you guy we're boring."<br>"Never said I didn't like colours."

...

Mikey's POV:

We walked for a while, I could feel a bitterness in the air there was a storm coming, I looked around to see her holding her sides wincing every so often, we finely got to the hut and we walked in it was in bit of a horrible sate not too sure if will live through it, "Alright show me?" I said she looked at me  
>"Show you what?"<br>"Don't play thick with me you been holding your side and wincing, so lifted the shirt and show me." She sighed and lifted her shirt up, and there it was a cut well a gash would be a better word, around her side to her belly button "Fuck you should have said." I turned around and looked around I knew this was a low ran down hut but we use it, I found the kit I was looking for  
>"Why does it matter if I said anything, you be glad if I popped it." She said, I sat her down and pulled open the box after I handed her a bottle of rotgut,<br>"Don't say that, you maybe the enemy but I still don't want a kid to die."  
>"I am not a kid I am 23." I smiled<br>"Don't tell me that now I know you're legal, here drink this." I said handing her the bottle she drunk half the bottle before I took it from her "careful love."  
>"Don…Don't call me lov…veeee, it…it's Piper." She said I smile again<br>"This will hurt." I said pouring the booze on the cut.  
>"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRH FUCK BLOODY BASTED."<br>"Yeah you will be saying worst in a minute."

I pulled the needle out and the thread out and started to sow her back up her body jerk up as she gasped for breath as she gripped on to the wall and the bench "YOU SON OF A BITCH." She cried as tears were running down her face, after 5 minutes she quieten down and I looked up to see her biting her bottom lip sweat dripping down her brow  
>"It's not going to be a pretty scar Piper."<p>

Piper's POV:

It hurt like hell, tears were welling up in my eyes I wanted nothing more than to punch this KillJoy, I looked down biting my lip to see him concentrating on my wound, pulling a curved needle out of my skin and the nylon thread out with it I could feel it, and it made me shudder "Are you done?" I asked  
>"Nearly…just…one…more…stitch…and there we go we're done." He said I stood up and open the door and empty my stomach, I pulled him with me to the ground "Urrh come on Piper." He said<br>"Sod off." I said standing back up, the cold night air hit me in waves of relief "Oh thank the fuck for cold air." I said, he just smiled at me  
>"We need to get in there, there is a storm coming." I looked at him,<br>"And dare I ask how you know that?" he turned his head slightly  
>"You can smell it." I sniffed the air and shrugged wincing as he closed the door, I sat down on the floor as he came back with something 'SNAP' I looked up and he pulled his arm up, the chain was broken<br>"Do you have to be so dam perfect?" he smiled wider  
>"Oh I have my flaws, you just think I am perfect."<br>"Yeah I just seen it." I muttered, god he is a pain the arse, fucking KillJoy, but he is sweet he patched me up, and he is good looking, what am I thinking metal slap.

"Hey you want some tin crap." He said holding out a can, I took it and started to eat it, I was so hungry I could eat this shit. "So tell me what is a Brit doing out here?" I looked at him and my heart almost stopped he looked so fucking hot in this light, wait stop I have had way too much to drink,  
>"Urrh my brother I came to live with him and my dad during the summer, we went to a concert." He smiled<br>"Concert I haven't played at one for years."  
>"YOU, you use to play at concerts?" I asked, he nodded swallowing down some food<br>"Yeah me my brother and our friends."  
>"The good old days."<br>"Hummm, yeah" his eyes become cloudily like he was remembering them, a small smile flickered on his lips "So who did you go to see before the shit hit the fan."  
>"Oh My Chemical Romance, I nagged my brother to let me see them." He blinked at me and smiled wider<br>"Is that the one with the Way brothers and the small guy with tat's and a tall man with fluffy hair." He said I tilted my head  
>"Yeah it was I still have their albums, I have to hide them." He scooted closer to me<br>"So if I put these on." He looked down and put on some glasses and then looked up, I squinted my eye  
>"Holy marry mother of god."<p>

...

Tony's POV:

So okay I broke ordered to find my sister, I teamed up with the Fabulous Killjoys and I am dressed like one I have to say it feels nice not wearing that suit in this heat, "Come on." Said Jet Star as he limped down the stairs  
>"What happen to your leg?" I asked he looked at me<br>"I got shot." And that was it he didn't need to say more, as we walked to the bar, the place was quiet  
>"Hey Sliver, four drinks and one room." Said Party Poison<br>"Make it four drinks and two rooms." Fun Ghoul said, I think those two are 'seeing each other' who am I to complain I've done my fair share of men, never tell Piper that, the red head looked down at the tattoo man, who smiled up at him, Party Poison then looked around at Jet Star who rolled his eyes  
>"It looks like you and me are sharing to night Ton."<br>"I can live with that." I winked…what am I doing?… he smiled, the woman smiled at us and handed us 4 shot glasses and two keys, her blonde hair was in a dreadlocks style with pinks, reds and blues streaks in them I smiled at them I can't remember when was the last time I see dreadlocks,  
>"Hey Sliver do you know long before the storm is over?" asked Jet Star,<br>"Sorry hun not too sure it could last a day or two the Doc said it was a nasty and a biggy so you might be here a while, hey wait a minute where's the ladies man?" she asked I looked up at her  
>"Ladies man?"<br>"Yeah Kobra Kid, all the girls love him because he sweet talks to them." My eyes widen  
>"My little sister is stuck out there with a man who's know as a ladies' man…I will shot him if he touches her like that."<br>"No you wouldn't Ton." I looked around to see Party Poison smiling at me, his eyes warned me not to try it, and I downed the shot and stood up  
>"Right where's the room." I said Jet Star got up and downed his drink<br>"I will show you I need to sleep this off." So me and Jet Star walked off to the room we were in.

We got to the room and he opened the door and let me in I looked around at the mattress with a blankets the room was small and cramped "Well this is nice." I said I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was pushed into the door, my eye wide as I felt Jet Star plant one on me, I froze for about a second and then I kissed back and pushed him onto the floor and jumped onto him, I am making out with a killJoy who is taller than me, I was making out with a KillJoy me Drac 419 is about to do something that means I can't go back, I pulled back and looked down at him, he raised an eye brow  
>"What?"<br>"If this happens I can't go back." His hand rubbed my arms  
>"Would that be so bad?" I looked at him and thought<br>"No not really what about my sister?"  
>"I am sure Kobra has worked his magic." I frowned again<br>"Not helping your case do want to get fucked or sleep alone?" he laughed  
>"Oh get fucked please."<p>

Fun Ghoul's POV:

We watched as Jet and Tony walked to the room, Jet turned around and winked at is, my eyes widen "He's going to get it on with the…"  
>"Yep well I am sure Tony will want to stay after this." He laughed as he downed the shot "Come on I need comfort sex." He joked<br>"Oh so I'm not top then?" he laughed  
>"Hell no." he took my hand and lead me down the hall as well walked passed Jet and Tony's room and we could hear talking and then small moans, we giggled like school girls as walked to the room.<p>

"I'm worried Frankie." He said once we closed our room door, he broke down crying I held him in my arms,  
>"Shhhh I am sure it's going to be okay Mikey is a clover boy and strong, one little girly Drac is not going to stop him from living, if he could live thought crowds of fans then one girl is nothing." I told him, he smiled as I wiped the tears way from his face,<br>"Yeah your…your right Frankie." He said I smiled and kissed his lips,  
>"I am always right, how else did I get in to your pants." I smirked<br>"I will tell you how." He pulled me up onto his lap then pushed me down on to the bed pinning me down "I was alone one night you found me crying out back and told me it will be alright and okay then you jumped me without a warning." I smiled  
>"Yeah but you were okay with it."<br>"There was not a choice and yes I loved every moment of it." He leaned down and kissed my lips and then moved down to my to neck, I arched my back and moan as I felt his hand rub me.  
>"Urrrrh god I love you Gerard." I moaned, he moved his head<br>"It's Party and I love you to."

...

Piper's POV:

I looked at him he smiled at me as he handed me his glasses, my heart was racing "Tell me I am not dreaming." I said he sorted and cupped my face with one hand and makes me looked at him as he leaned closer and took my bottom lip into his mouth and bit me making me whimper as he swiped his tongue across my lips where he bit me…Oh My God it was perfect… he pulled back  
>"Does it feel like this is a dream?" he smiled smugly and I smiled widely, I let the glasses down and launched myself at him kissing him on the lips, he turned us over when I whimpered at the pain, so we turned back over<br>"Maybe we shouldn't." He said I smiled  
>"Oh no, you flirted with me all day, you sown me up and I find that you and the others are my fucking heroes, so Mikey Fucking Way, Fuck me!" I cried, I swear his smiles get bigger,<br>"Alright Piper." He rolled us over again but this time he was gentle about it he started kissing me until he got to my shoulder "Piper."  
>"Y…yeah?"<br>"How do you feel about being marked?" I looked up at the roof and breathed out  
>"Go for it." He bit down onto my skin, I cried out pushing myself against him.<p>

...NEXT DAY... ...

Kobra Kid's POV:

I woke up to see Piper sitting up looking at her wound that bled a little after our actives, she had black and blue bruises that covered most of her body "You alright?" I asked touching her back rubbing it lightly  
>"Yeah." She smiled at me and frowned<br>"What?"  
>"I'm confused." She said, I sat up now looking for my clothes<br>"What about Piper?"  
>"Well when we're found out what do I do, if it's my guy you're dead and if it your guys…"<br>"You will be okay, we don't shoot unless we want revenge …she giggled… or you threaten us." I said to her she nodded "But."  
>"I don't know, never mind… oh what is your name." I frowned as I pulled on my jeans<br>"I think you know that?"  
>"No I mean your KillJoy name I never asked before we…?"<br>"Before we fucked darling, oh Kobra Kid." She froze and then looked at me by now I had my shirt on and boots as well  
>"As in the Fabulous Killjoys Kobra Kid?"<br>"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the lips and then on the bite I gave her she shuddered, "Is that a problem Piper?" she blinked at me and then smiled and pick up the glasses I gave her  
>"No." She smiled<p>

We both looked at the door as we heard low rumbling noises, I got up and looked out the window as she scrambled to get dress I smirked at her as I saw a car, "YES it's Party." I said she looked up at me, I smiled at her and kissed her on the lips as the car stop, I open the door as Piper put her boots on, I saw 4 men get out the car, I wonder who is the fourth man. "KOBRA GET YOU ASS HERE NOW." My brother scream, I smiled it was one of those cheesy Hollywood moments as we ran hugged each other "Oh fucking hell I was so worried."  
>"I'm fine I'm alive."<br>"Don't ever ever in the history of ever do that again." He said I smiled  
>"Love you to." Piper stood outside and she smiled at me I smile back at her,<br>"Piper?" I pulled away from my brother tight death grip to see the other man  
>"Who's he?" I asked<br>"Well this is Tony, Pipers brother and Jet's new boyfriend." My eyes widen as Party said this, Jet Star is dating someone?  
>"Tony?" she ran up to him and hugged him, he hugged back but she pushed him away "Sorry I've got a bit wound, it's still sore."<br>"What happen he didn't hurt you did he?" he said garbing her face, I frowned, she shook her head  
>"No it was in the crash he patched me up." She raised her top<br>"Awwww Piper, I'm just glad your okay." She smiled  
>"You looked so different." She beamed<br>"So do you, like you use to… urrh Piper I have something to say." She blinked at him  
>"Oh what?" she asked<br>"I am not going back to the BL/i and Jet Star and me are kind of dating." He points to Jet behind  
>"after last night you're owned." Said Jet I had to stifle my laugh as I stood up Fun Ghoul ran up to me and tackled me to the ground.<p>

"Thank god your safe, if something happen to you."  
>"Awww I didn't know you cared that much." I said smiling<br>"Oh no not that, can you imagine if you died I would be stick with him crying all time."  
>"Oh thank Fun see if you get anything to night."<br>"I always do?" he said. We got up and we walked over to where Piper, Jet and 'Tony stood she looked at me and blushed as Tony found my mark on her,  
>"Is that a human bite mark?" he asked looking at me I raised my hands up<br>"Yeah I am kind of dating Kobra Kid."


End file.
